Because Of You
by Anzhela
Summary: Siwan is the new kid in school and it isn't long until he notices Heechul watching him. As the school year progresses as does their relationship, but Siwan is always asking "Why?" Characters: ZE:A Jung Heechul & Im Siwan
1. Because I Can

**Because I Can**

_Wednesday 12__th__ September _

Siwan opened his locker to search for his history textbook, trying his best to pay attention to Kwanghee as he continuously updated him on the gossip of their classmates. Siwan really did try to look interested, but he was the new kid in school and didn't know the names that Kwanghee was spewing rather loudly in his ear. Siwan pulled out his textbook and slammed his locker shut. He made a non-committal noise to assure Kwanghee that he was still listening and flicked his head left and right glancing down the corridor in a vain attempt to remember which way he needed to go to get to his history class.

As he looked over Kwanghee's shoulder, trying not to admit that he had to stand on his tip-toes to do so, he locked eyes with a pair of brown eyes which stared back unblinkingly. Siwan lowered himself back down allowing Kwanghee's head to block the gaze, the heels of his stylish boots hitting the floor. He had bought the boots for their large heels which graced him with a couple of extra centimetres. He told others he bought the boots because they were on sale.

"Hey! Im Siwan! Are you listening to me?"

At the mention of his name, Siwan looked sharply at Kwanghee, feeling mildly guilty for completely spacing out. He had only been at this school for a week, and didn't have enough friends to be rude to anyone who spoke to him. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said, we're going to be late." Kwanghee grabbed Siwan tightly by his arm and began to pull him down the corridor, bumping into people as they went. "My mum will freak if I she gets told I'm tardy again." He shot over his shoulder as Siwan stumbled slightly behind him as he tried to keep up, his feet slipping on his shoe lifts.

It was later that day, as Siwan hurried a few minutes late into his geography class, when he saw that piercing gaze once more. He mumbled his apologies to the teacher before he slipped into his seat at the front of the room. He felt numerous pairs of eyes on him and he tried not to squirm where he sat. Everyone always stared at the new kid. He was a fresh specimen to examine.

After half an hour had passed, however, Siwan still felt like his every move was being watched. He put it down to paranoia, but still he tried to surreptitiously look behind him. When he tilted his head right, he met the eyes across the room in the row behind. Siwan snapped his head back to the front, trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading across his cheeks and hurriedly copied down the words from the board onto his page. He could still feel the eyes etching a pattern into his skull. He tried to work out why, wondering if perhaps there was something stuck on his head. He ran a hand through his hair, but discovered nothing. As the lesson ticked on slowly, Siwan wondered if perhaps the boy could read minds, but almost laughed out loud with the idiocy of the thought. In the end, he decided that he was being ridiculous, that he wasn't being watched and that the uncomfortable feeling was paranoia after being stared at continuously for the past week for being the new kid. He didn't look behind him for the rest of the lesson, not wanting to be wrong.

_Friday 14__th__ September_

Siwan sat in the cafeteria, biting into his sandwich and listening to Kwanghee's energetic conversation with Minwoo across the table. Minwoo was a friendly boy from Siwan's chemistry class and he had a penchant for irritating Kwanghee, which naturally meant they were good friends.

Siwan interrupted their conversation to ask the question that had been burning on his tongue ever since he had sat down and spotted the eyes that had been haunting him. "Who is he?" Kwanghee's head snapped round, sharp eyes finding Siwan's source of interest immediately. Minwoo peered over his shoulder, with only a little more subtlety than Kwanghee's boisterous movements.

"That," Kwanghee said, not bothering to lower his voice as he leaned in, "is Jung Heechul."

Siwan mouthed the name, testing it out, rolling it around his mouth before swalling it. Minwoo watched him and let out a high-pitched laugh, the unusual noise attracting some glances from a nearby table.

Siwan walked into his geography class amongst a stream of other students. He had managed to reach it on time for once as he was beginning to remember the layout of the corridors around the school. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out his textbook and pencil case. The sounds of his classmates' chatter floated around him, none of which was directed at him; he still didn't know very many people. Instead, he filled up the time before class started by flicking his pen cap on and off and watching the straggling lines of students drape reluctantly into the room. Siwan's eyes followed Heechul as he entered the room, the pen lid clicked down decisively. Siwan half expected to meet the intrusive gaze as Heechul passed by his desk, but he got ignored.

Siwan tried not to be irritated by this, but continued to watch as Heechul slid into his seat, pulled his books out and dropped his head into his hands. Heechul nodded casually in greeting to a friend who sat down at the desk next to him, the corners of his lips curling up in a small smile. Siwan didn't really want to admit that he was attractive. Before he could muster up the courage to admit it to himself, the teacher walked in and Siwan faced the front to learn about the movement of glaciers.

_Tuesday 30__th__ September_

"Siwan! Where are you going?" Kwanghee yelled down the corridor.

Siwan rolled his eyes and turned back to answer. "The library."

Kwanghee scrunched his face in detestation. He had been kicked out of the library numerous times already for his inability to keep his voice at an appropriate level. Siwan had quickly learnt that the library was the one place in the school where Kwanghee was unlikely to follow him and had taken to spending his free periods amongst the bookshelves in order to get some work done as opposed to gossiping about people he didn't really know.

Siwan found an empty table at the back and surrounded himself with his textbooks and worksheets, determined to finish his Physics homework with a perfect score. He could try at least.

He hadn't been working through the problems for ten minutes when he was interrupted by the librarian.

"Siwan?" Her wispy voice cut through his concentration. She had become slightly fonder of him ever since he stopped turning up with Kwanghee in tow. "Heechul is catching up on a test. Make sure he doesn't cheat."

Siwan looked up and gave a small smile, clearing some of his books out the way as Heechul sat down opposite him. Heechul mirrored his smile out of politeness.

They worked in silence for half an hour, Siwan occasionally looking up to run his eyes over the figure before him, watching his brow crease as he tried to work out the correct answer. Siwan almost jumped out of his skin when Heechul spoke. "Why do you hang around with him?"

"What?" Was his intelligent reply. Siwan met the piercing gaze, feeling like Heechul was reading his every thought. He made an effort not to think about how attractive Heechul was, just in case.

"Kwanghee. Why do you tolerate him?"

"I don't understand." Siwan wanted to slap himself, mentally cursing his sudden lack of intellect.

Heechul's lips curled up slightly in amusement. "I'm asking why you spend so much time with him when he clearly irritates you enough for you to spend your frees in the library."

Siwan thought before he spoke this time, determined to not make any more of a fool of himself. "He's not that bad. He means well, I only come here so I can get some work done."

Heechul chuckled, his teeth showing as he laughed. "If you want to get some work done, stop staring at me."

Siwan stared down at his work and picked up his pen, clutching it angrily, his cheeks heating up in a mixture of rage and embarrassment. Heechul laughed once more and left the table.

When the bell finally rang signalling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch, Siwan stood up and gathered his already closed books. He hadn't been able to concentrate since Heechul left. He was haunted by images of those eyes coupled with his laughter at Siwan's expense. Siwan's anger was mostly directed at himself. He barely knew the guy and somehow Heechul had managed to rattle him with just one sentence; cause Siwan to blush with his unwavering gaze, invading Siwan's thoughts and butchering his concentration.

Siwan sat down next to Kwanghee at the lunch table, neglecting to greet his friends. Minwoo was the first to notice his sullen mood.

"What did the library do to you?"Minwoo raised an eyebrow, slight concern in his eyes.

"Nothing." Siwan forced a tight-lipped smile which wouldn't fool anyone. Minwoo didn't lower his eyebrow, but he stayed silent, not pressing for answers. Siwan tried hard to lighten his mood and join in with the conversation, determined not to let his irritation with himself spoil his friends' day.

This resolve lasted long enough for Siwan to reach his geography room. He felt the gaze on the back of his head as soon as he sat down. He glanced once to his right and saw Heechul in the row behind, staring unblinkingly and unabashedly at him. Siwan shifted to face the front once again and didn't move for the remaining hour of the day. He felt the eyes watch him as he left the classroom after the bell rang. He didn't feel like he could breathe until his car door slammed shut and he had left the school grounds.

_Friday 3__rd__ October_

Siwan worked through his free period and into lunch at the back of the library in peace, flicking through pages in his textbook, punching numbers into his calculator, and scribbling down the answers, trying to keep his handwriting somewhat legible.

The chair opposite his scraped against the floor as it was dragged back. Siwan glanced up and paused as he found Heechul staring at him, smiling slightly.

"Do you spend all your hours in the library? Is Kwanghee that bad?"

Siwan scowled. "No." He answered shortly, looking back down at his calculator, copying the numbers down on his page. He stabbed the calculator and gritted his teeth in annoyance as he hit the wrong numbers.

Heechul chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. As Siwan retyped the numbers, Heechul reached across the table and picked up the page with Siwan's answers. "You got question 3c wrong."

Siwan looked up and breathed deeply trying to keep his cool, meeting Heechul intimidating gaze. "Why are you doing this?"

Heechul stood up and smirked at Siwan. He handed back the work, a rough red circle had been drawn around the wrong answer. "Because I can."


	2. Because It's Raining

**Because It's Raining**

_Thursday 18__th__ October_

Minwoo had begun to occasionally join Siwan in the library. Only occasionally though, when he had neglected his homework in favour of dancing for too long. Siwan liked working alongside Minwoo, they worked in silence, conversation only breaking out when one of them got stuck or tired of working.

Minwoo dropped his pen on the table and sighed. Siwan smiled as he wrote, noticing the tell-tale signs of Minwoo's boredom. "Have you heard?" Minwoo asked keeping his voice gentle as the librarian roamed the bookshelves behind them.

"Heard what?" Siwan looked up, clamping his pen between his teeth in interest.

"You know Ryu Sera?" Siwan nodded, Sera was in his physics class, easily distinguishable with her bright red hair. "She's having a Halloween party."

Siwan almost asked when, but he managed to stop himself before he confirmed out loud that he was a complete idiot. "Who's going?" He asked instead, a question that hadn't already been answered.

Minwoo snorted. "The entire year."

_Friday 19__th__ October_

Geography had become a source of daily frustration for Siwan. Sometimes he would walk into the room and immediately be assaulted by Heechul's watchful eyes. Other days they would walk straight past each other, without a word. Siwan had tried to use maths to see if there was a pattern, if Heechul's gaze was predictable, if he could find some sort of answer to explain it, but to no avail.

Today was a day with more irritation than normal. Heechul walked past Siwan's desk without acknowledging him, without even a cursory glance in his direction. Two minutes later, Siwan's neighbour Kevin sat down and Siwan swivelled to the right to ask about their most recent assignment. When Kevin bent down to pull worksheets from his bag, Siwan glanced up and his eyes were automatically drawn to where Heechul sat in the row behind. Heechul looked right back, a small smirk on his face.

"Siwan? Hey, Siwan!"

Kevin's voice broke through the mist that fogged Siwan's brain, and he severed the eye contact somewhat unwillingly. It had become a strange source of interest for him recently. "Sorry." He muttered and leant over to look at the work Kevin had pulled out.

As Siwan was skimming over the page in front of him, Kevin lightly hit his shoulder. Siwan looked up to find Kevin grinning at him. "What was that for?"

Kevin glanced over his shoulder. Siwan followed his line of sight and saw Heechul's side profile. "You and Jung Heechul. What is going on there?" Kevin stage whispered, his grin only widening as Siwan frowned.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on."

"You could've fooled me."

Siwan was about to reply, to explain that he barely knew the guy, that there really was nothing between them, that they'd barely spared two words for each other, that they hadn't even introduced themselves, but the teacher entered and the words died on his lips.

Siwan settled down to work for the lesson, resolving to ensure that Kevin left with no misunderstanding. Just twenty minutes later and Siwan felt the usual prickle on the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was being watched. He sighed; there were some itches that you just couldn't scratch. Siwan didn't concentrate properly for the remainder of the class.

_Monday 22__nd__ October_

As it turned out, it wasn't only Kevin that had suspicions. After they left class on Friday, Siwan had impressed on Kevin that he was imagining things, that there was nothing between the two of them. He repeated his point emphatically, determined not to have false rumours spread about him. It was only when Kevin had finally nodded his head and said that he believed Siwan, did he leave school and go home. He had suspicions that Kevin had only agreed to believe him so that he too could go home.

In the cafeteria at lunch, Siwan sat down next to Kwanghee and Minwoo and proceeded to tell them what Kevin had said, with more than a hint of derision in his voice, explaining all of what he considered to be ridiculous rumours, expecting the pair to laugh and agree with Siwan that Kevin was talking nonsense.

Instead of the expected result, Minwoo had glanced at Kwanghee before turning to Siwan. "We agree with Kevin."

Needless to say, Siwan was shocked, and not too pleased. "There is nothing between us, nothing!" Siwan tried to reiterate everything he had said to Kevin, tried to dissuade them from what he considered false thoughts.

Minwoo didn't take the bait. "Bullshit." He said, as soon as Siwan took a breath in the middle of his tirade of denial. "The tension between the two of you is almost palpable. Every time I get in the middle I feel like I'm suffocating."

Siwan shook his head. "There's nothing!"

Minwoo rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

_Wednesday 31__st__ October_

Siwan checked his hair one last time in the mirror in the hallway, grabbed his keys and hurried out the door. He ran down the steps trying his best not to fall flat on his face, which was a known occurrence, and rushed to the car before Minwoo could get anymore impatient or irritated by Kwanghee. Siwan slid into the backseat and grinned. "Sorry I'm late." Siwan watched Minwoo roll his eyes through the rear-view mirror as he pulled out of the drive.

Siwan had been ready in plenty of time and had been working through a few physics problems while he waited for Minwoo to arrive to pick him up, when the thought occurred to him that Heechul would most likely be at the party. He had changed into at least five different outfits and had redone his hair. The entire time he refused to acknowledge that it was because of Heechul that he was so concerned with his appearance. He reasoned to himself that this was, after all, the first time that he was seeing the majority of his year outside of school, and it made sense to make an effort. The result of this was that Minwoo arrived as he was still choosing his shoes, which was a decision that took at least a quarter of an hour.

Ryu Sera's house was decorated for the season, with pumpkins flickering in the upstairs windows and a fake skeleton hanging on the porch. After they had pulled up, Siwan weaved his way through the cars which were parked haphazardly in front of the house, the methodical thump of a drum beat reverberating louder with every step he took. Siwan squeezed past a couple making out next to the skeleton and entered the house, making sure he was next to Minwoo as they moved through the mass of people in the small rooms.

An hour or so later Siwan stumbled into the back garden to escape the heat of the overcrowded house, his usual clumsiness amplified by his mild intoxication. He'd lost Minwoo a while ago, but Kwanghee was still hanging onto his arm talking loudly into his ear. Siwan had long since stopped pretending that he was paying attention, but Kwanghee didn't seem to be concerned that his audience of one was ignoring him.

Siwan manoeuvred the both of them through the throngs of people in the garden. Although Kwanghee could undoubtedly name each and every person they passed, Siwan hadn't even seen half of them before so he kept walking until he spotted someone they knew. Kevin grinned as the pair approached, but even as Siwan took the fresh beer from his hand with a smile of thanks, he noticed a familiar face with piercing eyes standing only a few metres away within a different circle of people.

Heechul wasn't looking at him, and Siwan forced himself to look away, the words of his friends' earlier accusations circling his mind. _There is nothing between us_ he continued to tell himself; they'd only had two conversations, if you could consider their brief exchange of words to be an actual conversation. Siwan shivered slightly as the wind wrapped its cold arms around him, worming its way under his thin but fashionable jacket. He forced himself to pay attention to the conversation that was going on in front of him. He tried. They were talking about people he didn't know and he could feel the familiar prickle which indicated that Heechul's eyes travelling over his form once more. Siwan refused to look over, though, preferring to watch the swaying of a branch overhead, extending from a large tree that took pride of place in the centre of the garden.

_Thursday 1__st__ October_

The hours slid by in a somewhat hazy blur, the temperature dropping around them as the winds increased causing Siwan to clamp his teeth together to stop them from chattering. A thundercloud rumbled overhead and a few fat droplets of rain slowly began to fall on the party. As the rain started to fall faster, everyone began to head inside, the girls almost tripping over each other in their rush as they tried to protect their hair. With his usual smooth and well timed actions, Siwan looked up at the cloud overhead and with his lack of concentration, dropped his phone into a pile of leaves.

With a sigh, Siwan waved his friend towards the dry haven of the house and bent down to retrieve his phone from the soggy pile of leaves. He wiped the casing on his red jeans and checked to see if the phone was still operational. Siwan assessed that no damage was done thanks to the soft landing of wet fauna and slipped the phone in his pocket where it was safe. He was just about to head towards the house to get out of the increasing rain, when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards.

Siwan stumbled as his feet back-peddled to prevent his fall to the muddy earth; he was turned and pushed backwards against the tree, the rough bark scraping against his hand, his hair, wet from the rain, fell across his eyes. He flicked his head to the side to push his hair out the way and to see who had decided to assault him and found himself looking into Heechul's fiery gaze.

Heechul's face was just inches from his own and Siwan felt his heart speed up. The bark was rough against his palms, the tree pressing uncomfortably into his back. Siwan's head was tilted up slightly as he stared at Heechul; the boy was a couple of centimetres taller than himself. Siwan's lips were parted slightly as his breath came out fast and shallow. Siwan was all too aware of the pressure against his chest as Heechul leaned against him slightly, aware of Heechul's fingers digging into his arm slightly painfully, pinning him in place. The rain was coming down faster now, beating a tune into the ground. The remaining leaves that autumn had yet to claim protected the pair, as they stood beneath the large tree. Occasionally a leaf would get heavy with rain and a droplet would splash around them. The smell of the wet rain mixed with the fragrant scent of the garden and the slight aroma of alcohol from their breath which entwined between them.

As Siwan looked at Heechul, the surrounding environment assaulting his heightened senses, he felt as if Heechul was staring into his soul, reading the very foundation of his personality. Siwan felt exposed and uncomfortable and could no longer deny to himself that there was something between them. He just didn't know what that something was.

It felt like an age before either of them said a word. Siwan broke the eye contact as he spoke. "Why did you do that?" His voice was raspy with disuse. As the words left his lips, his eyes trailed over the face before him to avoid the sharp gaze. His eyes raked across straight eyebrows, down a straight nose, along the sharp jaw line and came to rest on parted lips. Siwan watched as the lips quirked up at one side into a small smirk revealing a flash of white teeth.

The words that left Heechul's lips were quiet, causing Siwan to strain to hear them over the sound of the pounding rain. He watched the lips as they formed three words, preferring that to staring into the intimidating gaze. There was a slight hint of amusement as Heechul spoke. "Because it's raining."


	3. Because You Smell Nice

**Because You Smell Nice**

_Monday 5__th__ November_

Siwan sat in Geography, his concentration drifting as the teacher went over their homework from the previous week. Every time his concentration drifted these days, it reverted to the moment under the tree. Siwan couldn't seem to get it out of his mind. He couldn't escape what had come to be one of the most confusing moments of his life. Heechul had walked away. After slamming Siwan against a tree, assaulting his senses and generally bewildering him, he had walked away with a smirk on his face.

Siwan wanted to hate him for it. Ever since, that moment had been on replay in his mind. Yet he still had no answers to explain what had happened, and he was no further in understanding exactly what was supposed to be between the two of them.

Geography slipped past as it always seemed to. The teacher prattled on, and Siwan mindlessly copied down what was written on the board, his concentration elsewhere, specifically three seats to the right and one row behind him.

As the minutes ticked close to the ringing of the bell, the teacher cleared his throat for an announcement. Siwan gritted his teeth, watching the clock. He hoped this would be quick.

"I'm setting you all a project which will be due in before the Christmas holidays." The teacher droned. Siwan watched the minute hand clunk closer to the end of the day. "I've paired you up and set you a topic, so be prepared to hand it in at the end of the term."

The minute hand clunked again. Siwan felt the familiar shiver that indicated Heechul was staring at him again. He tried not to let his reaction to become visible, instead focussing on the clock, waiting for the teacher to reach him and give him his partner and project.

Siwan blinked as the teacher leaned over him, uncomfortably close. He passed Siwan an A4 sheet with details of their project and looked down the list in his hand. "You're with Jung Heechul." He said and moved on.

Siwan froze. He blinked. He took an unsteady breath. If he couldn't concentrate when Heechul was merely in the same room as him, there was no way this project would be up to his usual standards of work.

Siwan watched the clock until the bell rang, moving slowly to pack his bag up in his stupor.

A shadow fell across his desk and Siwan looked up.

"We're partners." Heechul said, without a smile. Siwan blinked stupidly. Heechul continued. "I was thinking that it would be best if we get this thing done sooner." Siwan nodded saying nothing. "I'd offer my house, but I have two younger brothers and they're brats so..."

Heechul trailed off looking down at Siwan expectantly. "Ah." Siwan coughed, kicking his brain into gear. "Yeah, you can come to mine." Siwan smiled. He scribbled down his address and phone number handing it to Heechul. "Are you free on Wednesdays?"

"Yes." Heechul grinned, his teeth showing. "I'll see you then."

As he walked away, Siwan let out a breath.

_Wednesday 7__th__ November_

Siwan got home after school to find Heechul huddled under the small porch, the torrential rain falling in sheets. Siwan ran from his car to join Heechul in the cramped space as he fished out his key from his bag.

"Sorry." Siwan apologised as the door swung open and the two of them stepped inside. Siwan shook his head to remove and excess water from his hair. "I was talking to Kwanghee; I didn't mean to make you wait."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "You have a nice house." He commented. "Are you an only child?"

"Nah." Siwan motioned Heechul to follow him and led the way upstairs to his room. "I have a sister but she's away at university."

Siwan let Heechul into his room, and watched as he walked past him to dump his bag on the bed. His white shirt had gone transparent from the rain, sticking to his back, outlining his muscles which rippled as he bent down to search for his notebook. Siwan swallowed. His eyes stayed stuck on Heechul's back until he realised he was staring at a chest, and that Heechul had turned around and was watching him.

Siwan blushed as Heechul smirked at him. "Should we get started?" Siwan asked through gritted teeth. Heechul raised an eyebrow suggestively. "On the project?" Siwan clarified, rolling his eyes. He chucked a textbook at Heechul who only laughed.

"You're cute." Heechul pinched Siwan's scarlet cheek. Siwan scowled, slapping his hand away.

"Want to do some Geography?"

_Wednesday 21__st__ November_

It was the third week that Siwan had come home to find Heechul on his doorstep. He hurried over to the door, trying not to drop the books in his arms, his breath visible in front of him in the cold air. Siwan scrabbled in his bag to find his key, his thin jacket providing little resistance from the biting wind that whipped around the pair of them.

Siwan's hand shook as he tried to insert the key into the door, letting out a frustrated yelp when he dropped the key on the ground. As he tried again, he felt Heechul wrap one arm around his waist, his other hand enveloping Siwan's shaking one, and he calmly manoeuvred the key into the lock.

"You need to get a thicker coat." Heechul said, his warm breath tickling Siwan's ear, his lips touching Siwan's earlobe.

Siwan watched as his breath bloomed like an icy cloud in front of him. He leant into the warmth that Heechul provided, his face turning instinctively towards the hot breath that ghosted across his cheek. Heechul's hand gripped his harder and turned the key in the lock. The door swung open and Heechul practically pushed Siwan inside, chuckling as he stumbled and hit the small table next to the door.

"Seriously," Heechul added as he slammed the door shut. "Get a new coat, or at least some gloves." Siwan scowled as Heechul walked past and straight up the stairs.

Siwan rubbed his thigh where it had been stabbed by the corner of the table and followed Heechul up the stairs.

When he reached his room, Heechul was already lying on his stomach on his bed, notebook open in front of him and a pen in hand. Siwan dumped himself in his desk chair and chucked the books he was carrying on the bed next to Heechul's head. "I got them from the library, so start reading."

Siwan was typing on his computer when he heard Heechul moving around his room behind him. This had happened every week so far. Eventually Heechul would get bored and start exploring Siwan's room. Siwan could expect that Heechul would also start complaining of hunger soon enough. When Siwan had refused to move from his spot last week, Heechul had dragged him out of his chair and pushed him down to the kitchen, moaning about how his stomach was caving in on itself as he was so hungry.

To avoid the repetition of such an incident, Siwan finished his last sentence and saved the document. He glanced at the clock, noting that they'd been working solidly for two hours. He rubbed the back of his neck as he swivelled round to see what Heechul was doing. He found him flicking through the clothes in his wardrobe.

Siwan's clothes collection was vast as fashion had always been an interest of his. Heechul turned around grinning. "You have so many clothes, yet you don't own a warm coat."

Siwan rolled his eyes. "Do you want some food?"

"You read my mind."

_Monday 10__th__ December_

Siwan was working in the library, desperately trying to work through leftover homework from the previous week. His parents had taken him on a surprise trip to see his cousin in the countryside and he had been on babysitting duties for the entire weekend which resulted in a pile of unfinished work. Siwan was worried, they had end of term tests looming and there weren't enough hours in the day to get everything done.

He was in the middle of particularly tricky maths problem when the bell rang. He glanced up. It couldn't be lunch already, he hadn't done enough work. When the bell continued ringing he realised that it wasn't a bell to signify the end of the period, it was a fire drill.

Siwan gritted his teeth. He didn't have time for this. Regardless, he walked out of the hall and entered the stream of students all heading in the same direction.

The frost from the morning had thawed, but the temperature was only barely above zero, the wind carrying a much colder bite. Siwan shivered violently, pulling his jacket sleeves over his hand. He was starting to think that maybe he should listen to Heechul and get a warmer coat.

As he stood in the crowd with the other students, not really knowing where he was supposed to be, he felt arms wrap around him and a warm chest press against his back.

"What did I say to you about that coat?" Heechul voice rumbled around him.

Siwan smiled and turned around to face him, slipping his arms inside Heechul's coat and wrapping them around his waist. He buried his cold nose under Heechul jaw. "I'll go shopping this weekend."

"And what will you do right now?"

Siwan chuckled. "I have my own personal heater. It's portable."

"And temperamental." Heechul added, pinching Siwan's waist.

Siwan yelped, drawing some stares from the surrounding students. Teachers began to herd them towards what Siwan could only assume was their correct place. Unwillingly, Siwan stepped back from Heechul rubbing his arms and trying to retain as much of the warmth as possible. Siwan spotted Kwanghee in the crowd and hurried after him, throwing a small smile and a muttered thanks over his shoulder to Heechul.

In the cafeteria at lunch, Siwan jiggled his legs, still trying to warm up from where they had been forced to stand in uniform silence in the biting cold for twenty minutes as they were counted, before being let back into the building. He vowed that he would buy a coat this weekend.

Minwoo dropped in the seat opposite him and leaned forward on his elbows, a knowing smile lighting his face. "You cannot deny there is something between you and Heechul now."

"It's nice to see you too, Minwoo." Siwan said. "How was your weekend?"

"No need for such sarcasm!" Minwoo pouted. "I was just pointing it out; you two looked pretty close, wrapped in his coat."

Kwanghee choked slightly beside them. Siwan handed him a bottle of water, but didn't take his eyes off of Minwoo. "What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying, the sexual tension between the two of you is horrific, so just let him bend you over and have his way already."

Kwanghee spat out the water he was drinking. Minwoo scowled as he was showered with a mouthful of lukewarm water.

Siwan rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the second half of Minwoo sentence. "It's not that bad, you're being dramatic."

"You haven't stood between the two of you." Minwoo argued wiping water off his face. "It's horrendous, so do something about it!"

Siwan chose to ignore him again and ate his sandwich instead. Kwanghee spluttered beside him and Minwoo smirked, perfectly satisfied with himself.

_Friday 14__th__ December_

Siwan stopped in front of Heechul's desk at the end of geography, avoiding the awkward gazes that came from his classmates. "The project is due in on Tuesday."

Heechul glanced up from packing his bag. "Do you want to work on it tonight? Try and get it finished?"

"I do, but my parents are having a dinner party so you can't come over."

"You'll have to come to mine then." Heechul paused to think. "You might as well stay the night." He scribbled down an address and shoved it at Siwan. "See you later." He winked and left the room.

Siwan blinked, suitably shocked. He noticed one of Heechul's friends eyeing him weirdly, and hurried to grab his bag. Kevin smirked at him as they both walked out of the classroom.

"You know that you're blushing, right?"

"I am not!" Siwan felt his cheeks with the back of his hand, finding them rather warmer than he would have hoped.

"There's really no point denying it anymore." Kevin laughed lightly.

Siwan could only scowl, wishing his emotions weren't so easily read.

After Siwan had stopped by his own home to grab an overnight bag and leave a note for his parents, he drove to Heechul's house, trying not to freak himself out on the way. Heechul's house was semi-detached on a quiet street near the edge of town, not too far from their school. It was smaller than Siwan's own, with a front garden that had grown slightly wild. As Siwan walked up the short path to the front door, he noticed that there was some potted plants which had been abandoned along the border.

Siwan pushed the doorbell, silently praying that he had indeed got the right house. The door opened to reveal a panting eleven year old. The boy looked at Siwan and then yelled over his shoulder into the house. "Heechul! Your date's here!" The boy ran off again and Siwan blushed furiously, unsure whether that was an invitation to step into the house or not.

Heechul appeared at the bottom of the stairs, casually dress in jeans and a t-shirt. "Come on in. Sorry about my brother."

Siwan smiled. "I don't mind."

"I told you they're twats." Heechul slammed the front door shut and gestured for Siwan to follow him up the stairs.

Siwan padded after him, passing a dark bedroom with a snoring teenager that Siwan could only assume was Heechul's second brother.

Heechul's bedroom was small and cramped, with only room enough for a bed, a desk and a chest of drawers. "There's more space to work downstairs," Heechul dumped himself on his bed, "but you've met one brother, so it's probably best to stay up here. They get worse the longer you spend with them."

Siwan laughed settling himself at Heechul's desk, shaking the mouse to get rid of the screensaver that was bouncing round the screen. "Do you have the files on here?"

"Yeah, I'll show you where."

They both worked through the evening, only stopping when the project was finally finished and the cuckoo of the clock chiming 9 was almost drowned out by Heechul's complaints that he was 'dying of starvation'.

"I'm seriously about to collapse and die and it will be all your fault because you didn't feed me." Heechul whined, his head dangling off the end of the bed, clutching his stomach in pain. Siwan rolled his eyes.

"It's your house. Do something about it." Siwan stretched his arms and yawned widely, trying to work his muscles after having sat still for so long. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Heechul who was watching him in his upside down position. Heechul's eyes snapped away and he pulled himself upright.

"Let's go see what's in the fridge." Heechul mumbled, leading the way out of the room.

More than slightly puzzled, Siwan followed him downstairs, trying to quieten his own stomach's growling.

They spent the evening on the sofa in the living room, eating slightly burnt pizza, due to neither of them having any adequate cooking skills, and watching crappy TV until the early hours of the morning. As the time passed, they seemed to gravitate closer to each other, until Siwan could feel Heechul's hot breath blowing gently on his ear, warmth emanating from the hand that Heechul had swung over his shoulder.

Siwan's head fell backwards onto Heechul's shoulder and his eyes began to droop as he grew more and more tired. He felt Heechul breathe deeply and then a pair of warm, wet lips were pressing against his own.

Siwan eyes opened wide and Heechul stared back at him, their faces mere centimetres apart, noses touching. Siwan blinked fast, trying to force some semblance of thought into his mind that didn't end with the pair of them entangled on the floor in a compromising position. "Why?" He managed to utter breathily. "Why did you do that?"

Heechul's brows creased slightly and he sat back against the sofa. Then he smirked. "Because you smell nice."


	4. Because The Clock Was Too Loud

**Because The Clock Was Too Loud**

_Saturday 15__th__ December_

Siwan's mind swam groggily into consciousness. He kept his eyes shut, light trying to force its way between his lids from a gap in the curtains. For a moment he was confused, unsure of his surroundings, but when the hand, which was resting on the small gap between his t-shirt and pyjama trousers, pulled him closer to the warm body behind, Siwan let a small smile tug at his lips.

Heechul's legs were entangled with his in the small single bed, and Heechul's fingers were playing with the small sliver of skin they could reach, sending shivers down Siwan's spine. Siwan began to wonder if Heechul was doing this in his sleep, or whether he was already awake and was intentionally making this the most frustrating wake-up call that Siwan had ever suffered through.

Siwan breathed deeply, trying to calm his thoughts. He could feel his skin burning where Heechul touched it, leaving trails of fire as he moved his fingers under Siwan's shirt. Siwan froze. He feigned sleep. His breath came fast, giving him away. Heechul's fingers didn't stop their wandering.

Siwan rolled over to face Heechul and opened his eyes, blinking hurriedly to focus his gaze. He looked straight into Heechul's piercing gaze. Heechul arm locked around Siwan's waist again, tightening his hold until Siwan shuffled closer voluntarily, bumping their chests together, wrapping his own arm around Heechul's slim waist and burying his nose into Heechul's neck.

"Good morning." Heechul pressed his lips into Siwan's hair.

Siwan went to lick his lips before he spoke, in an effort to make sure his voice didn't sound too raspy first thing in the morning. His tongue poked out and due to their close proximity, accidently met the skin of Heechul's neck. In the silence of the room, Siwan heard Heechul's breath catch in his throat. Siwan felt his cheeks warm and he buried his head further in, pulling the duvet over his head. Heechul chuckled.

Siwan headed downstairs on the search for a drink to quench his thirst while Heechul was still in the shower. He managed to find a glass after opening half the cupboards in the kitchen and poured himself orange juice from the fridge. A woman walked in the kitchen making Siwan jump guiltily. The woman, who Siwan could only assume was Heechul's mother, had a slightly wrinkled face with a stern expression which came with the raising of three boys. She was thin and Siwan could recognise Heechul in her eyes. She gave Siwan a tight lipped smile.

"You must be Siwan. You're doing that project with Heechul, right?" She opened a cupboard and began to unload a dishwasher that Siwan hadn't noticed. "He talks about you a lot."

Siwan blushed, unsure what he was supposed to say to that. "Uh, thank you?" He muttered, staring into his glass.

Heechul's mum looked at him from the corner of her eye but said nothing more about Heechul, turning to inane chit-chat about whether Siwan liked the school, and how the project had gone.

Siwan let out a breath when Heechul came downstairs, his hair still damp from his shower, releasing Siwan from having to explain all about his sister's course at university. Heechul scowled at his mother's back and grabbed Siwan's arm.

"Let's go." Heechul said, forcibly dragging Siwan out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Jung." Siwan said over his shoulder with a polite smile. "Thanks for having me."

Heechul's mother replied, but Siwan couldn't hear it as Heechul had shoved his bag into his arms and forced him out of the front door.

"You're driving." Heechul snapped; he pushed Siwan towards his car parked on the street.

Siwan frowned but got in the driver's seat, sticking his key in the ignition before he realised that he didn't know where they were going. "Where to?"

"Just drive to town before I'm forced into taking the brats to football practice, we'll find something to do."

They ended up walking around the shops in the main arcade in the centre of town, much to Siwan's pleasure. He quickly discovered that in the usual male way, Heechul knew very little about clothes causing Siwan to forcibly steer him away from multiple bad decisions. In the end, Siwan was the only one that walked out with anything: a pair of warm woollen gloves that Heechul bought and forced upon him, muttering that they were a late birthday present and that he didn't want Siwan's fingers falling off in the frost weather.

As they sat on a bench in the park watching the busy city life pass by, snow began to fall and swirl around them; a true sign that winter had arrived. Siwan was infinitely glad of the coat he had recently purchased and his brand new gloves which prevented the cold bites of snow from nipping his fingers.

Siwan shoved his hand into his coat's pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package, placing it on Heechul's lap.

"What's this?" Heechul picked up the package and shook it.

"It's a late birthday present." Siwan muttered. "I got it ages ago, I just wasn't sure if you would want it." Siwan watched as Heechul began to unwrap it. "My cousins live by the seaside, you see?" He prattled. "And I saw it when I was visiting them, actually it was on your birthday and I thought maybe I should get you something and I saw it and I thought maybe you'd like it, but I still wasn't sure so I never gave it to you, but now..."

Heechul held up the leather bracelet and grinned, his lips pulling back to expose his teeth. "Thanks!" He slipped the bracelet onto his wrist and pulled Siwan's face towards him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

_Wednesday 19__th__ December_

Siwan sat down at the lunch table feeling somewhat annoyed. They had handed in their geography project the day before, and it had only just hit him that this meant that he would no longer regularly see Heechul. Other than their class together, they no longer had a reason to spend time together and Siwan was more than a little confused about where they stood. They had become close friends over the past few months, even going on what he considered to be a date the previous Saturday, but it didn't make it any easier to strike up a casual conversation when Heechul was surrounded by his friends, some of whose names Siwan still didn't know.

Siwan was glumly chomping through his sandwich when someone sat down next to him and swung their arm over his shoulder. At first Siwan assumed it was Minwoo, until the hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up. Heechul grinned at him and grabbed his hand, manoeuvring Siwan's sandwich to his mouth.

"Yum." Was all that Heechul said. Siwan blinked, shocked. Heechul noticed that Siwan was just staring at him. "What?" Heechul laughed. "Did you think I was going to ignore you because our project's finished?"

Siwan shook his head. Minwoo sat down opposite him and smirked at Siwan. Kwanghee sat down next to Minwoo and proceeded to send glares periodically in Heechul's direction.

Siwan could only laugh.

_Tuesday 15__th__ January_

Ever since they had returned to school after the Christmas holidays, it wasn't just Heechul who had taken to joining them at lunch. Two of Heechul's friends, the red-headed Junyoung and the quiet-as-a-whisper Taehun, both sat down with them on the first day of the Spring term, and had stayed there ever since.

Most didn't mind this somewhat unusual transition. Minwoo seemed to be particularly enamoured with Junyoung, the pair becoming fast friends in the time that they had known each other. Kwanghee had a harder time, still glaring at Heechul on a daily basis, but Taehun's sweet words were beginning to wear him down until he teased the quiet boy as much as he did Minwoo.

Siwan found that although he had expected to drift from Heechul once the project was over, the opposite happened. Heechul had begun to appear at his house periodically after school to study, claiming that he couldn't do anything with his brothers driving him nuts. In return, Siwan used his lack of knowledge of the town as an excuse to go new places with Heechul on the weekends.

Heechul leaned over Siwan's desk before the beginning of their geography lesson. "I reckon we'll get our project back today." He said.

Siwan smiled at Kevin as he walked behind Heechul. Kevin winked back making Siwan roll his eyes. "Hopefully we did enough work." Siwan looked Heechul directly in the eye. Something which would always continue to raise his heartbeat an imperceptible amount. "I need good grades or my parents will freak."

"My brothers give my parents too much crap for them to worry too much about my grades." Heechul chuckled.

"Lucky you. My sister's gone to medical school and I'm expected to do something just as impressive."

Heechul's reply was stopped by the teacher's appearance, forcing him to hurry to his seat. Kevin grinned at Siwan.

"I told you so." Kevin whispered.

Siwan gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

It was when Siwan had begun to watch the clock in the dire hope that he could go home soon that the teacher decided to give them the marks from their projects.

Siwan listened intently as names were called, grades associated with each one leaving a chorus of mixed reactions echoing around the room. After all, the project counted for a third of their grade for the year.

"Im Siwan. Jung Heechul. A."

It was all Siwan needed to hear. Siwan turned in his seat to smile at Heechul. Heechul grinned back, flashing his bright teeth and accepting a thump of congratulations on his back from his neighbour.

Siwan watched the clock more impatiently than before, his leg jiggling under the desk in his restlessness. As soon as the bell rang and the teacher let the class go Siwan grabbed his bag and swung in onto his back. He pushed against the flow of students who were racing to get out of school, and jumped onto Heechul's back, his bag once again falling to the floor. Siwan didn't care. He wrapped his legs around Heechul's waist and his arms around his shoulders holding on tightly.

Heechul grabbed Siwan's thighs to stop him falling off after he got over his initial shock and turned his head as far as possible to look at him. Siwan grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Happy, then?" Heechul asked with a laugh.

"Of course." Siwan leant his chin on Heechul's shoulder. "Thanks for being my partner." He muttered.

"I never had any choice." Heechul laughed again as Siwan tried to kick him with his heel. The weak movement could barely have hurt, and Siwan tightened his hug. He was too happy to care about snide remarks, and far too used to them now to take them seriously at all.

"Are you coming over this evening?" Siwan asked.

"I have some maths homework you could help me with." Heechul said, letting go so that Siwan could climb back down to the floor. "So possibly."

"I'll _possibly_ see you later then." Siwan stuck out his tongue and grabbed his bag, leaving school with a spring in his step.

_Friday 8__th__ February_

The fake electric fire flickered against the black grate which led up to a chimney. The chilly February draft which drifted down the chimney shaft was real enough and Siwan slammed the door shut with his heel as he entered to prevent it swirling around the living room again. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked loudly in protest. Siwan handed Heechul one of the opened beers he held in his hands and placed his own on the table as he sat back down on the sofa. He pulled his sleeves over his hands to warm them up from their chilly stint into the fridge and curled his feet up, snuggling into the warmth that Heechul provided.

Siwan's parents were out on a business dinner and wouldn't be back until the next day, leaving Siwan on his own in the house. Siwan never liked being alone in such a large house and had practically forced Heechul to spend the night with him, not that it had taken very much persuading at all. Heechul was more than happy to come, particularly as it allowed him to tease Siwan about his irrational fear of an axe murderer breaking in. The TV muttered in the background as late night programmes, that neither of them had any particular interest in, flitted over the screen.

_Saturday 9__th__ February_

Siwan whacked Heechul on the arm and got up to close the curtains. The clock was announcing that it was the early hours of Saturday morning and Heechul was relentlessly teasing Siwan.

"What would you do if there really _was_ an axe murderer outside the window?"

"Shut up. You're being mean." Siwan yanked the first pair of curtains closed and moved to the other window.

As he closed the curtains, Siwan felt Heechul arms wrap around his waist, holding him tightly. Heechul's lips met his neck, pressing soft kisses along it.

"I'll protect you." Heechul whispered. Hip tongue licked along the base of Siwan's neck.

A shiver travelled down Siwan's spine and he pulled Heechul's head closer to his neck. Heechul nipped and licked along Siwan's skin until the angle became too uncomfortable and he spun Siwan around and forcibly pushed him up against the wall.

Siwan breathed deeply, staring at Heechul, his head refusing to make sense of the situation. The longer Heechul looked at him, the more his blood went south making his thoughts trail from reason to lust. When neither of them could bear the tension any longer Heechul slammed into Siwan, kissing him in a rush of beer tinted breath.

Their hips grinded together, space absent between their bodies. Siwan tugged at Heechul shirt impatiently, utterly irritated that it was in the way.

They stumbled backwards, clothes being thrown out of the way as they went. Their legs got entangled and they fell backwards, Siwan landing on Heechul in front of the fire. If Siwan had been aware of his surroundings, he would have rolled his eyes at how unintentionally cliché they had become. As it was, all he noticed was the heat from Heechul's chest under his palms, and the taste of his skin as he licked down the faint line of abs that adorned the body under him.

They succumbed to a haze of passion that had been threatening to overcome the pair of them since the first locked eyes. They moved together; impatience lighting their path, eagerness leaving marks of their feverish actions over their bodies.

Heechul's fingers dug into Siwan's hips, holding on painfully.

Siwan gripped hard, spine arching, nails scraping along Heechul's back.

Their mouths connected hurriedly, teeth biting, lips bruised with the pressure.

Siwan rested his head on Heechul's shoulder as they lay together, legs entangled, chests heaving, bodies sticky. The grandfather clock chimed the hour across the room. Siwan watched as a bead of sweat trailed down Heechul's chest, travelling over a bruise that Siwan had inflicted with his teeth, and continued along the contours of his muscles.

A question lay on the tip of Siwan's tongue, searching for an answer that he wasn't sure existed. He asked regardless. "Why?"

Siwan felt Heechul's chest heave as he let out a weak chuckle. He paused for a moment before he answered. It wasn't the answer Siwan was looking for. "Because the clock was too loud."


	5. Because Of You

**Because Of You**

_Saturday 9__th__ February_

For a second time, Siwan woke of with an arm tightly wrapped around his waist and Heechul's face pressed into the back of his head. Siwan curled his legs up so that his cold feet were tucked under the blanket they had pulled over themselves the previous night. He was about to drift back to sleep, his head comfortable resting on Heechul's arm when he realised that the clock was chiming 9.30 AM and that his parents were likely to be home within the next half an hour.

Siwan elbowed Heechul in the stomach causing him to splutter and cough awake as Siwan hopped into his boxers. Heechul's hand snapped out and grabbed Siwan's ankle causing him to lose his balance.

"What is wrong with you?" Heechul muttered his eyes barely open, sleepily blinking at the fallen figure of Siwan.

"My parents will be home soon." Siwan rubbed his elbow where he had banged it on the coffee table.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Heechul curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, trying to return to sleep.

"No. I just didn't think my parents would be too pleased to come home to find us naked in the living room." Siwan began to search the room for their clothes, finding them scattered alarmingly far across the room.

Heechul yawned, sitting up and stretching him arms. "I suppose you're right." It was a grudging agreement at best. His boxers landed on his head as Siwan threw them at him.

"Put those on before I jump you or something." Siwan muttered. He dumped the rest of Heechul's clothes on the floor beside him. "I'm going to take a shower."

Siwan was at the door when he heard a somewhat more awake voice call out behind him. "Wait for me."

Siwan laughed as Heechul caught up to him before he even got to the bottom of the stairs.

The warmth of the shower rained down on both of them and Siwan leaned into Heechul's offered embrace.

"Your waist is tiny." Heechul muttered as he wrapped his arms around it. "Like a girl."

Siwan wacked him on the arm, speaking through gritted teeth. "I am not a girl!"

"Believe me, I know." Heechul chuckled.

Over the noise of the water hitting his back, Siwan picked out the sound of the door opening and registered that his parents were home. As much as he felt he should get out of the shower to welcome them home, Siwan succumbed to warmth of the shower surrounding him, and the comfort of Heechul's tight embrace.

_Thursday 21__st__ March_

"Hey!"

Siwan looked up at the sound of Minwoo voice, expecting to greet his friend as he sat down. Minwoo's greeting, however, was not aimed at the whole table, it was only aimed at Junyoung. Siwan watched with a raised eyebrow as Junyoung greeted Minwoo with a hug and a kiss on the check before they entered into a whispered conversation. Siwan almost felt guilty for watching their private exchange.

"And I thought that our PDA's were bad." Heechul chuckled as he dumped himself next to Siwan. "Aren't I right pumpkin?" Heechul licked the side of Siwan's face, and only laughed as Siwan wacked him on the arm and wiped his face clean of saliva.

"What was that for?" Siwan glared. "And _pumpkin_? You've got to be kidding me?"

"They're being all cute." Heechul nodded at the oblivious Minwoo and Junyoung. "I thought we should too."

"So you lick me?"

Heechul laughed again. "You didn't seem to mind so much yesterday when I-"

Siwan slapped his hand over Heechul's mouth. Kwanghee and Taehun watched them in silence. Kwanghee glared at Heechul. Siwan slowly lowered his hand again, making sure Heechul didn't say anything else incriminating.

"Now explain the pumpkin." Siwan said.

"You're grouchy today. It's a term of endearment."

Siwan rolled his eyes. "What, are you suggesting that I'm looking very round and orange today?"

Heechul laughed loudly. "I'll just stick to calling you Siwannie then."

Siwan stole Heechul's sandwich. "Until you learn to be nice to me." He snapped

_Tuesday 2__nd__ April_

Siwan scratched the back of his head in his Geography lesson as he read and highlighted information about dune types. He tried his hardest to ignore the light chatter which had filled the classroom around him, his desire for good grades overruling his want to turn and talk to Kevin. Kevin didn't share this desire.

"Hey, Siwan."

"Hmm." Siwan didn't look up. He ran his highlighter over the page. _Only 20% of deserts are made of sand dunes, or erg._

"Nice love bite." Kevin said with a chuckle.

Siwan's head shot up and his fingers prodded his neck. He winced as he pressed a bruise. Siwan fumbled in his bag and pulled out his phone, using the screen as a mirror. Even from the dim screen he could see a darker patch on his neck, rather larger than Siwan had expected.

"Shit." Siwan whispered. He chucked his phone bag into his bag before the teacher could confiscate it, and pulled out his scarf which he had been meaning to take out of his bag ever since the weather had become warmer a month ago. He wrapped it around his neck, ensuring that it covered the mark.

Siwan leaned towards Kevin. "You saw nothing." He hissed. Siwan picked his highlighter back up and went back to scanning the page before him.

Kevin chuckled. It wasn't the first one he'd seen.

_Friday 12__th__ April_

Siwan hurried down the corridor, library books piled so high in his arms that he could barely see where he was going. It was the end of the day, and he'd opened his locker to find a stack of overdue books, so he was running to the school library before it closed for the weekend. Siwan made it to the top of the stairs before he tripped, chucking the books out of his arms in an attempt to regain his balance.

Siwan closed his eyes, expecting to feel the bone shattering pain of falling down the stairs. Instead, he stayed where he was, a pair of strong arms holding his waist, pulling him backwards so he wouldn't fall. Siwan opened his eyes, breathing heavily as the adrenaline raced around his veins.

"I knew that would end in disaster." Heechul said, pulling Siwan against him. Siwan breathed easier as the familiar feeling of security washed over him. "It's because you're wearing so many shoelifts."

Siwan lightly hit Heechul on the arm. He didn't feel like he could hit someone who had just saved him from a potential broken leg. Even if it was a jibe about his height.

"If I'm so incapable of walking down the corridor carrying some books, maybe you should do it for me." Siwan suggested.

"Only because I don't want you breaking your bones, pumpkin." Heechul bent down to start gathering up the books.

"Don't call me pumpkin." Siwan snapped as he shoved more books into Heechul's arms.

"Do you want me to take these to the library or not?"

Siwan paused. "Fine. But only for today."

"Alright then, pumpkin, I'll make the most of it." Heechul chuckled. "Oh pass me that book would you, pumpkin!"

Siwan scowled, but handed the book over anyway.

_Thursday 20__th__ June_

Exam season was fast approaching and although it was lunchtime, the school lay quiet; students had their heads down, mindlessly turning pages and going over facts as they prepared for the tests ahead. Siwan sat in the library with Minwoo and stared at the textbook in front of him. His eyes moved over the same sentence repeatedly, but his brain wouldn't take in the words.

"I think I'm going mad." Siwan muttered. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingertips, trying to stave off a headache which had been threatening to cripple him all day.

Long fingers joined Siwan's own in rubbing soothing circles on his temples and a soothing voice flitted over his ears in the quiet library. "I thought I'd find you here, pumpkin."

Siwan allowed a tired smile to grace his lips as Heechul sat down next to him. "You weren't wrong."

"You haven't eaten lunch."

"That's two for two. You are on form today."

"Siwan."

"Heechullie." Siwan mocked. He looked up and let his eyes flick over Heechul's face. Heechul looked just as tired as Siwan's own reflection had in the mirror that morning. Siwan took the bright red apple that Heechul held in his hand and bit into it, ignoring the very emphatic _no eating in the library_ rule. Heechul smiled in victory, pinching Siwan's apple filled cheek. Siwan slapped his hand away. "Test me." He spoke round the apple in his mouth, prodding the textbook towards Heechul.

With a sigh, Heechul picked up the textbook and flicked to a random page.

_Wednesday 26__th__ June_

Siwan sat on his desk chair, facing his bed, looking down at Heechul's face where he was lying on his back. Siwan's feet were propped up and a geography textbook lay open on his lap. He was testing Heechul, against Heechul's wishes, and as a result was suffering through having his feet tickled. He'd already kicked Heechul in the face once.

"Pay attention."

"I am."

"So answer my question."

Heechul peered at Siwan. "What was it again?"

"See, you're far more interested in my feet than passing your exams."

"You have nice feet."

Siwan rolled his eyes and repeated the question. "What conditions are needed for a hurricane to form?"

"The sea temperature needs to be at least 27°c at 5° North or South of the equator in order for the Coriolis effect to take place. They usually form between June and November in the Northern Hemisphere. Now can we go and do something fun?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You."

Siwan rolled his eyes and dumped the textbook on the floor.

_Monday 22__nd__ July_

The ringing of Siwan's phone awoke him from his deep sleep. Beside him, Heechul groaned in distaste.

"Make it shut up." Heechul rolled over and clamped his hand over his ear.

Siwan grabbed his phone and stumbled out of his bedroom and into the bathroom next door. He glanced at the bright display before he answered it. It was 9AM and Ha Minwoo was calling.

"Minwoo, this better be good."

"And good morning to you too!" Minwoo's cheerful voice filtered down the phone and Siwan scrunched his face at its joyful quality.

"Minwoo, it's the summer holidays. What's more it's the first day of the summer holidays. I only went to sleep five hours ago, why are you calling?"

"Only five hours sleep? What were you doing?"

"Does it matter?" Siwan snapped.

"Oh! Heechul was doing you!"

"Why did you call, Minwoo?" Siwan spat through clenched teeth.

"We're going to the lake!"

"The what?"

"The lake. You know, that place with water."

"I know what a lake is."

"Good, then meet us there in an hour, and bring your boy toy." Minwoo's unusual laugh was cut off as Siwan hung up.

One hour and thirty-two minutes later, because Siwan got lost on the way thanks to Heechul dozing off in the passenger seat, they arrived at the lake.

The lake was already surrounded by numerous students, revelling in the first free days of their summer, and enjoying the warm sun. Siwan and Heechul found their small group of friends quite quickly thanks to Minwoo and Kwanghee waving at them madly and Taehun calmly describing their location over the phone.

They spent the day down by the lake enjoying the sun and the freedom. Junyoung had been mindful enough to bring food and as the weather got even warmer, they spent their time paddling in the water and relaxing on the grass, grateful to no longer have the pressure of school or exams on their shoulders.

While everyone else was down at the lake, Siwan rested his head in Heechul's lap and squinted up at his face, wishing that he had thought to bring his sunglasses.

"Heechul?"

"What, pumpkin?" Heechul bent his head down in order to see Siwan, successfully blocking the sun from Siwan's view allowing him to open his eyes and look at Heechul properly.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Heechul eyebrows dipped in his confusion.

"Why me? Why everything? Why now?"

Heechul sighed, but smiled all the same. "That is the last time you get to ask that question okay?

"Because you're pretty, because you work too hard, because you really do smell nice, because I like you a lot more that I probably should, because you met my gaze, because it's easy to annoy you, because Junyoung had the biggest crush on Minwoo and it was driving me crazy, because I used to hate geography, because you're too good to ignore, because you're shorter than me."

Heechul looked Siwan in the eye. Siwan noticed that a light blush was colouring his cheeks, and a large smile lit up his face. More than before, Siwan was aware of the sharp smell of fresh grass, of the loud noises of his fellow classmates enjoying their freedom, of the scratchy rug beneath his palms, of the lingering taste of lemonade on his tongue, and of Heechul eyes boring into his own like they had done for so many months now, wiping out all his other senses, until all Siwan could sense was Heechul.

Heechul breathed deeply as he spoke softly one last time. "Because of you."


End file.
